familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Seminole County, Georgia
Seminole County is a county located in the southwestern corner of U.S. state of Georgia. As of the 2010 census, the population was 8,729. The county seat is Donalsonville. History The state constitutional amendment to create the County was proposed July 8, 1920, and ratified November 2, 1920. The area for the new county was taken from land which was originally part of Decatur and Early counties. It is named for the Seminole tribe of Native Americans, who once lived in the area. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (8.3%) is water. The bulk of Seminole County is located in the Spring Creek sub-basin of the ACF River Basin (Apalachicola-Chattahoochee-Flint River Basin). The country's entire western border with Florida is located in the Lower Chattahoochee River sub-basin of the same ACF River Basin. A tiny southeastern corner of Seminole County, all part of Lake Seminole, is located in the Lower Flint River sub-basin of the same larger ACF River Basin. It is the only county in Georgia that borders a county in Alabama and a county in Florida. Major highways * U.S. Route 84 * State Route 38 * State Route 39 * State Route 45 * State Route 91 * State Route 91 Alternate * State Route 253 * State Route 285 * State Route 374 Adjacent counties *Miller County (northeast) *Decatur County (east) *Jackson County, Florida (southwest) *Houston County, Alabama (northwest) *Early County (north-northwest) Demographics |align-fn=center |footnote=U.S. Decennial Census 1790-1960 1900-1990 1990-2000 2010-2013 }} 2000 census As of the census of 2000, there were 9,369 people, 3,573 households, and 2,597 families residing in the county. The population density was 39 people per square mile (15/km²). There were 4,742 housing units at an average density of 20 per square mile (8/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 61.75% White, 34.66% Black or African American, 0.18% Native American, 0.18% Asian, 2.79% from other races, and 0.45% from two or more races. 3.70% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 3,573 households out of which 29.90% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 51.10% were married couples living together, 17.90% had a female householder with no husband present, and 27.30% were non-families. 24.30% of all households were made up of individuals and 11.50% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.54 and the average family size was 3.01. In the county, the population was spread out with 26.20% under the age of 18, 8.60% from 18 to 24, 26.40% from 25 to 44, 23.00% from 45 to 64, and 15.80% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 38 years. For every 100 females there were 91.00 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 86.60 males. The median income for a household in the county was $27,094, and the median income for a family was $33,221. Males had a median income of $25,909 versus $20,194 for females. The per capita income for the county was $14,635. About 15.80% of families and 23.20% of the population were below the poverty line, including 35.10% of those under age 18 and 18.60% of those age 65 or over. 2010 census As of the 2010 United States Census, there were 8,729 people, 3,509 households, and 2,471 families residing in the county. The population density was . There were 4,797 housing units at an average density of . The racial makeup of the county was 63.2% white, 33.1% black or African American, 0.4% Asian, 0.1% American Indian, 0.1% from other races, and 0.8% from two or more races. Those of Hispanic or Latino origin made up 2.3% of the population. In terms of ancestry, 34.8% were American, 12.6% were Irish, and 6.0% were English. Of the 3,509 households, 30.4% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 47.8% were married couples living together, 17.9% had a female householder with no husband present, 29.6% were non-families, and 26.4% of all households were made up of individuals. The average household size was 2.46 and the average family size was 2.95. The median age was 43.7 years. The median income for a household in the county was $32,666 and the median income for a family was $38,339. Males had a median income of $33,965 versus $23,896 for females. The per capita income for the county was $19,263. About 19.3% of families and 25.4% of the population were below the poverty line, including 37.2% of those under age 18 and 15.7% of those age 65 or over. Communities *Desser *Donalsonville (county seat) *Iron City *Little Hope *Reynoldsville Politics See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Seminole County, Georgia References External links *Official Website of Donalsonville-Seminole County Chamber of Commerce Includes the City of Donalsoville and Iron City *Seminole County School System Includes the City of Donalsonville, Iron, and Entirely Seminole County *Seminole County Clerk of Court Category:Counties of Georgia (U.S. state) Category:Seminole County, Georgia Category:1920 establishments in Georgia (U.S. state) Category:Settlements established in 1920